User blog:Original Updates Page
''NOTES:'' Edit *''This page is made for the people that do not like the look of the official Updates page. This page (blog) would receive regular updates.'' *''Every update that lies in this page is user-recorded, meaning that some updates will be left out.'' *''Click here to go to the Upcoming Updates page.'' Overview Jailbreak had updates every week when it was in its Beta stage, often releasing at around 12 AM PST (UTC-8) (EST- 3:00- 4:00 AM) on Saturdays. However, Badimo has switched into monthly updates as a result of the official release since both of the developers became busier due to school and other outside factors. However, as the summer of 2018 approached, Badimo has begun to update the game more frequently. Starting in the fall of 2018, Badimo has switched back to monthly updates. Every time Jailbreak updates, the game icon and thumbnail changes so players know that an update was published recently. The game icon and thumbnail usually go back to normal a few weeks after the update. In addition, the game icon often changes between three different ones made by @FishyFudYT, @rastapastatf2, and @SubjectValue on Twitter. Update Categories ''Update'' = Biggest update. ''Update'' = Was originally the biggest update at some point during Jailbreak's timeline. ''Live Update'' = The game will update without shutting down. ''Update'' = Major updates. Update = Normal updates. Mini-Update = Small updates. Miscellaneous Update = Minor updates. Gamepass Sale (Black Friday, Cyber Monday) = Usual gamepass sale. ---- 2019 Updates February 19th, 2019 (Miscellaneous Update) *You can no longer enter the Jewelry Store through the roof doors while it's under robbery. *Some of the Jewelry Store floors are easier to complete. *The Presidential Vault is easier to complete. *You can no longer rob the Presidential Vault without a keycard as the Laser wall is blocking the way. *Longer Bank robberies. February 17th, 2019 (Bank/Jewelry Revamp Update) * Revamped Jewelry Store. There are now a total of 4 floors. In the 1st floor, you have to punch the Jewel boxes. The other floors all are obstacle courses that are randomized each time you rob the Jewelry Store. There are currently 6 different floors. * Revamped Bank. Each time you rob the Bank, there will be a different floor. There are currently 4 floors, the Revamped floor, Presidential Vault floor, Underwater floor and the Deductions floor. Each floor gives a different amount of cash depending on the difficulty. * Tripled the amount of cash criminals receive from the Donut Shop and Gas Station 1. * Added a new Easter Egg located in the Underwater Bank floor. * In VIP Servers, the robbery wait times will be shorter depending on how many players are in the Server. * Weapon Fixes: Bullets no longer no-clip through walls, fixes involving the camera angles, zoom levels will now remain once you equip a new gun, the weapons are now shinier. * New camera model for the Jewelry Store. *New music for when the Jewelry Store and Bank are being robbed. *The Jewelry Store and Bank now open immediately at the start of new servers. *Updated the License Plates (New backround, 2019 date) February 9th, 2019 (City/Weapons Update) *New City additions along with new passage ways, parks, and new buildings. *New third-person shooting system (first person shooting system still exists, but only with a few weapons). *Fixed a bug involving guns on mobile. *Fixed a bug in which the clips wouldn't fall off the gun unless you unequip the gun. *Removed visible gun ricochet and replaced it with Bullet holes. *Less recoil on weapons. *Garage scrolling bug fix for Xbox players. *Faster bullets. *Spectator mode for Battle Royale. *New gun sounds and effects. *The Jewelry Store is now slightly bigger. *Airdrop Briefcases have a bigger chance of giving a weapon instead of an item during Battle Royale. *Usable Train Track switches. *The Dirtbike now spawns at Train Station 1. *The Cargo Train now stops at Train Station 1. *Other unlisted bug fixes and improvements. *Helicopters and Ambulances are forbidden in Battle Royale. *Improved crosshairs (aiming) on weapons. February 5th, 2019 (Miscellaneous Update) *Fixed some issues involving arresting. February 5th, 2019 (Passenger Train Update) * Added a new robbery, the Passenger Train. The Passenger Train only spawns in the night or in the rain. * Added a new Train Tunnel. * Made the Cargo Train's sound quieter. * Added Gamemodes. You can activate Battle Royale via the Server Control Station. * Added a new Building, the Server Control Station. There, you can activate Gamemodes (VIP Servers only) and summon 10 Airdrop Briefcases and the Cargo Train (Public and VIP Servers). * Made the nights brighter. * Improved train Physics. You can now go to the front of both Trains without going backwards. A glitch was also patched which allowed players to lag switch in order to teleport through the train. Instead you will have to manually open the side door of the Cargo Train. * Apart from cash, tokens are also a new currency. They are used only for the Server Control Station. * Added Train Track Switches. They are used to change the trajectory of the both Trains. This is currently under development and they don't do anything. * Added Palm Trees along with 3 Monster Trucks in the Sand Dunes. * Removed the glaciers in the water along with the Flag easter egg. * Better exploit protection. * Airdrop Briefcases drop weapons during the Battle Royale Mode. * Added caution tape near the Waterfall and the Secret Agent Base. * Revamped the Train Tunnels, making the game less laggy. * Added a new code: "Royale", which gives you a token for your VIP Server. * You can no longer rob the Train multiple times. This is to prevent players from farming lots of cash and bounty from the Cargo Train. January 28th, 2019 (Miscellaneous Update) * Torpedo is less slippery and is now the fastest vehicle in-game. * Fixed the BlackHawk missile issue. * Most of the snow has started to melt along with the glaciers. * New railway work near the McLaren. * The Cargo Train has its old color scheme. * Laser color change. * Possible fix for the ATV flying across the map. * Replaced the snow with sand in the Cheater Cage. January 16th, 2019 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed lighting issue that caused the server to be very brightly lit. * Fixed benches and seats in which they used to glitch out. * Made the glider slower. * Added 2 new codes, "ExpertReader" and "Light". ExpertReader gives 5,000$ and "Light" gives 2,000$. January 15th, 2019 (Miscellaneous Update) *Removed "J" keybind, as it was a mistake. *Fixed up the benches and chairs. *Reduced heavy lag on some servers. January 13th, 2019 (Miscellaneous Update) * Added a new keybind: "J", used to deploy a glider without it being in your inventory. * Messed up the benches and chairs. * Airdrop Briefcases no longer give you a legendary safe. * Added a rounded patch of grass by the Prison. * Less Airdrops. January 11th, 2019 (Miscellaneous Update) *Changed the Legacy lighting back to the Voxel lightning due to an issue with the brightness. 2018 Updates December 24th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) *Removed the drooling zombie. December 24th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) *Accidently added a drooling zombie. *In order to combat the mass amount of cheaters coming to the game, Badimo added the Cheater Island. *Added a new code, QUANTUM, gives 5,000$. This was limited meaning that only 1,000 people got it. December 23rd, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) *Nerfed Cargo Train XP as it could be easily abused. *Adjusted XP collected by both teams. *Levels now have sounds and effects. *Volt Bike, Torpedo, and Arachnid are now faster. *Levels above heads are now white. *More airdrops, 3% chance that you will receive $10,000 out of one. *The Dune Buggy no longer spawns at Train Station 2. *Added a new code, THANKYOU, gives you 2,000$ December 22nd, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * VIP servers now get 50% of the xp instead of 20%. * Doubled the XP amount for criminals. * Made changes to the Museum XP amount. * Doubled the XP amount for police. * Fixed a mobile issue for joining levels. December 22nd, 2018 ([[2018 Winter Update|2018 Winter Update]]) * Added winter themed map. * New levels system. Each team has their own levels with different prizes. Prizes change every season. * A player’s level now appears above their head in red text. * New Evil Lair Base for Level 20 criminals. * New Agent Base for Level 20 police officers. * Added 2 new vehicles: Torpedo and the Arachnid for Level 30 criminals and police officers respectively. * Airdrop system. Stealth jets fly around the map every few minutes and drop briefcases containing a rare safe, a handful of cash, and a bit of XP. They are able to be opened by either team. * Twitter codes that can be redeemed by going to the ATM machines. * Bank lasers have been changed, the ice and water inside the bank is now metal. * Added 2 new rims: Star Badge and Spider Leg for Level 10 police officers and criminals respectively. * Added 2 new spoilers: 5 Star and Eight legged for Level 45 police officers and criminals respectively. * New chassis for the Volt Bike, meaning it no longer glitches on lower-end devices or internet. * Added back the Scoobis Easter Egg, which is now located at the Agent Base. * The Cargo Train has a different color pattern. * Removed Gun Shop 2. * The Dune Buggy now spawns at Train Station 2. * New moon and sun. * The roof of the Museum has been brought down by a little bit. * Removed the small building by the Fire Station. * You can now rent a Lamborghini for only 99R$. This was added only for testing purposes. December 4th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) *Reverted the Future Lighting back to the Voxel Lighting. December 3rd, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * The lighting is brighter due to the new phase 1 of the Future is Bright Lighting November 26th, 2018 (Merch & Cyber Monday Sale) * Official new merch has been added! You can view it here. * All Gamepasses are now 20% off until November 27th, 2018. * Fixed some bugs involving the Apartments. November 16th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * The 2B Spoiler is no longer obtainable. * Event replays have been removed. * Fixed a bug where the buildings in the city would not appear. * Removed the "Live 2B Update!" text at the top of the screen. November 11th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Textures now work with the Ambulance. * The Ambulance is now faster. * The Ambulance has its own unique siren now. * The Garage now works with the Ambulance. * The volcano slowly cools down. * Minor bug fixes. November 8th, 2018 ([[2B Visits Update|2B Visits Live Update]]) *First ever live event in Roblox. * The volcano in the Volcano Criminal Base has erupted. * The original City has sunk and replaced by a new one. * Better textures for the buildings in the new City. * Stop signs are now octagonal. * New Building: Hospital. * New Vehicle: Ambulance. * Added a limited time spoiler: 2 Billion Spoiler (available in the Vault Safe). * Replaced the countdown timer with the text, "Live 2B Update!". * Other bug fixes. November 5th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Countdown timer added to see the visits count for Jailbreak. * Possible bug fix for Xbox players that try to rob the Cargo Train. * Possible bug fix for players having issues loading into the game. * "Pasten" Brown in the Garage is now Pastel Brown, fixed due to a typo. No refunds issued meaning you have to buy Pastel Brown again if you bought it earlier. * Lava at the Volcano Criminal Base has risen and has changed texture. * More smoke added in the crater of the Volcano Criminal Base. * Red haze was added around the map. * A giant ash cloud has appeared, stretching from the Volcano to the City. * The Water Tower has turned red. * The text at the bank turned red. October 3rd, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Removed the ability to become invisible via a glitch (with any aerial vehicle). * Lava at the Volcano Criminal Base has risen. * Mysterious Opening Easter Egg has been dug into more. * Possible loading screen fix. * Buffed pistol damage. * Buffed shotgun by increasing the range significantly. * Added back the kick feature for VIP Server, (was removed by accident). October 2nd, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Removed the Extra Storage Gamepass. (Players will receive 10,000 cash, a tire spoiler, and some rocket fuel.) September 30th, 2018 (2018 Fall Update) * The map is now fall-themed. * Fixed some arm bugs for the ATV and Porsche. * New toy code! If you redeem it you will get cash, Rocket Fuel and a Brickset spoiler and tire. * You can now Shoot Out of Vehicle Windows which allows players to stick their head out the window and fire weapons. * Re-added Taser crosshair. * Taser works on console now. * New airplane styled spoilers. * Updated the Bank TNT model. * New pastel colors for vehicles. * Retired the Extra Storage Gamepass. Owners of the Gamepass get rocket fuel, a Spare spoiler, and $10,000 in-game cash. * Buffed some of the weapons. * The Cargo Train has a new color pallet. * The oil tanks on the Cargo Train now glow in the night. * New moneybag texture. * Reordering your inventory in the Museum doesn't remove the bag now. * Mini-map has been updated. * Fixed some ATV bugs. * Accidentally removed the kick feature for VIP Servers. * More bug fixes. September 4th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) *Fixed the team menu not popping up when you join a server. * The Bank area is now made of metal. * Bank lasers are more spread out and an extra laser is added. * Bullets no longer ricochet off water. * Balanced Shotgun. * Fixed a bug where you could get unlimited rockets for the Rocket Launcher, via the Donut. * Fixed the bug where the Museum bag kilogram amount doesn't show up. August 16th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Cheaper weapons at the Gun Shops. (Automatically refunded the old ones). * The Rifle can be obtained by criminals that have the SWAT Gamepass. * Stronger rockets (more damage). * There are now notifications for when the Museum opens up for BOSS Gamepass owners. * Faster bullets. * Taller garages. * Shotguns do more damage based off how many bullets hit the target(s). * Better Miniguns (better rotation, and a 30% increased fire rate). * Miniguns no longer glitch with mobile or console players. * Weapon accuracy is buffed and also causes an aiming effect with pressing Q or right click. * Grenade lag is fixed. * Fixed a glitch involving infinite rockets for the Rocket Launcher. August 15th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed an issue where you couldn’t shoot backwards. * Less recoil on weapons. * Less Minigun cooldown time. * Fixed a glitch with the Dirtbike. * More efficient gun animations. * Mobile and console shooting improved greatly. * Made the AK47 and Rifle better (more damage). * You can't operate the Minigun if you don't own the SWAT/BOSS Gamepass. * Dirtbike's speed has been buffed. August 14th, 2018 (Weapons/Items Update) * New vehicle: Wraith (exclusive to the BOSS Gamepass). * New Gamepass (the BOSS Gamepass). * New spoiler (the Boomerang Spoiler). * Miniguns on SWAT Van and Wraith. * A new look for the Gun Shop 1, which was once called the “Shooting Range”. * The “BANK” text on the Bank is no longer 3D. * Removed the Scoobis Easter Egg. * Added a new location, Gun Shop 2. * Added a new weapon, the Rocket Launcher. * Added a new explosive, the Grenade. * Better weapon animations and improved shooting (bullet drop, etc.). * There is now recoil when you shoot a weapon. * There are numbers that pop up on your screen that tells how much damage is done after you shoot a player. * Redesigned Wind Turbines. * Removed the crosshairs on the Taser. * Removed the ammo count on the bottom right corner of the screen for the Taser. * Better animations for the Binoculars, Flashlight, Taser, Donut, and Handcuffs. * The Most Wanted Board is now the “Top Criminal Board”. * The Rifle’s bullets per clip amount has been buffed to 30 bullets per clip (used to be 20 per clip). * When you reload a gun, the magazine will drop on the ground (you can not pick it up). The magazine will despawn shortly after being dropped. * Bullets will ricochet when you shoot something. * Bullets now make a metallic sound when it hits a metal object (e.g: vehicles, metal walls). * If you shoot a vehicle without a driver in it enough times, and then enter the driver seat; the vehicle will automatically pop the tires (if an aerial vehicle, the vehicle will automatically be shot down). * Although not mentioned by the developers, the Lamborghini, Ferrari, and McLaren's speed have been buffed. * Donuts only spawn in the "pink" color. * When shooting a player with a shotgun, it makes a noise when a lot of bullets hit the target. * Shotgun’s bullets per clip amount has been buffed to 5 (used to be 4 per clip). * Players can no longer equip weapons inside vehicle via a glitch. * Players can no longer equip a keycard inside about every vehicle in order to give it free infinite Rocket Fuel. July 6th, 2018 (Spoilers/Wings Customization Update) * New wings/spoilers were added. * You can now customize the headlight color of your vehicle. *New mini-event, that is likely to last a while or be permanent in Jailbreak due to no mention of it existing for a limited time. There are plans for new prizes in the future. *There’s now an option to make your vehicle’s window color Chrome. (Must have the VIP Gamepass). *You can no longer lock a vehicle near its spawn points or other vehicle spawns. *The default license plate now says "BADIMO" instead of "ABCDEF". *The default headlight color that all cars spawn in is yellow instead of white. *Weather is more realistic. *Nights are brighter. *Realistic moon. *Vehicle glows, headlights, and flashlights are now brighter and more visible. *Cars now slip more when it‘s raining. *The pattern on the ramps was changed. *The Cargo Train's bounty has been nerfed due to bounty farming. * Other small improvements. June 28th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed a glitch where when you crouch, it causes you to jump for no reason. Meaning that the no-clip glitch was officially patched. * Fixed a glitch where you could be ragdolled forever. June 26th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Collectors at the Mountain Criminal Base have been fixed. * Classic Car's speed has been buffed. * The "already robbed" bug has been fixed. * Other glitches and bugs have been patched. June 26th, 2018 (Museum Update) * Brand new Museum to rob. * New vehicle: Classic Car. * New Field and Ball textures. * Glitch patches. * New cash prices. * Ragdoll time increased. * A bigger version of the soccer ball can now be found outside the Prison. * BlackHawk slightly nerfed. June 21st, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) *Fixed several glitches involving the vehicles “acting up” since a recent Roblox physics update. *Hypno rims are no longer obtainable. *BlackHawk and the helicopter's accelerations have been nerfed. June 16th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * It is now confirmed that the new robbery location is a museum. * More of the museum has been built, like windows, walls, a logo, and more. * The small square building next to the Museum now has a door that leads inside the building. There are also shelves inside and a button; most likely a gate control room. Right now you can't get inside, but you are able to glitch inside. * There is now a small gate next to the small square building, but isn't operable at the moment. June 13th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Rubble from the Radio Station's demolition is now gone and is replaced with parts of the new robbery location being built. * The small square building next to the Museum was repainted to match the new robbery building's color. * Removal of "Meet The Devs" badge. * You need to open the hatch door before breaching the vault on the Cargo Train. June 5th, 2018 (Hypno Rims Update) * Added brand new Hypno rims, only obtainable via safes. * A building on the map is demolished. (The demolished building is the Radio Station). June 2nd, 2018 (Gamepass Sale) * All gamepasses were '''on sale for 30% off. This sale ended July 4th, 2018. May 29th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed weapon/item spamming. Spamming weapons/items was patched due to a glitch where weapon spamming could cause you to glitch through walls. * Fixed a glitch where the Cargo Train would teleport players to Train Station 2 before it reached Train Tunnel 3. May 26th, 2018 (Train Patch Update) * Cargo Trains are officially fixed, lag has been reduced tremendously. * Longer Cargo Train lengths. * Better Cargo Train performance. * No more Cargo Train drifting. * Cargo Trains move faster now. * When you lock a vehicle and go into another vehicle, that vehicle will remain locked. * Longer Cargo Train Vault opening time, increased by 3.3 seconds. * Cargo Trains now make a very loud engine sound. * Pickpocketing time shortened. * Shorter Cargo Train trapdoor opening time, decreased by 1.1 seconds. * Longer Cargo Train side door opening time, increased by 2.0 seconds. May 21st, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed criminals being innocent in the Sewer escape. * Fixed a glitch where the Bank doors wouldn’t open to players who had a keycard or were a cop when it opened. May 20th, 2018 (Sewer Escape ''Update'') * New sewer escape route (located in between Police Station 1 and the Visitors Building). *Cargo Train's now work more smoothly. You still slide around in them, though. *Wall escape returns (fence escape removed). *Added jet rims. *Jet, Cyclone and Billion rims are now in safes *Upgraded Cell storage. *Items drop improvements. *Removed the "guilty zone" in between the Visitor Building and Police Station 1. *You can now get kicked out of the game if you fall out of the map. (Only if using no-clip). *As a police officer, you can no longer drop items when you reset or kill yourself. (Another player must kill you in order for any items to drop from your corpse). *Nerfed the arrest cash amount from $300 ($360 if VIP) to $200 ($240 if VIP). April 28th, 2018 (Surprise/Bonus ''Update'') * Added the Gliders. * Added the "Galaxy Wave" texture. * Added the "Cyclone" rims. * Added Missiles on the BlackHawk. Upon buying the BlackHawk you will receive 8 free missiles. * On the Mini Map, the color of the dot that represents you was changed to blue (if you are on the police team) and red (for Criminals and Prisoners). * Ropes on the normal Helicopter. * Ropes are now deployed by pressing G instead of F. * VIP players receive 100 Rocket Fuel instead of 50. * Donuts now give 20 health per bite (they disappear from your inventory after one bite). * If you try to noclip (with exploits), you will be kicked out of the server with the message, "Do Not Cheat". * Fixed crouching while parachuting that would previously make you go faster. April 23rd, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed a glitch where the Donut Shop and Gas Station 1 robbery cash amounts were nerfed by accident due to an issue with the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass. * Changed Jewelry Store money amounts back to the original amounts due to outrage from the Jailbreak community. April 22nd, 2018 ([[1 Year Anniversary Update|1 Year Anniversary '''Update]]) * Fixed the hotbar not allowing a player to use certain items on mobile devices due to hotbar reordering. * The Ready Player One event is over, Copper Key and Crown no longer obtainable. * New vehicle: BlackHawk, spawns on top of the 1M Dealership. It has a rope that can be deployed by pressing F on PC or pressing the icon on mobile devices. * New cash prices and amounts. * Added Spanish translation support. * Added new Sand body color purchasable for $5,000 in the Garage. * More game console (Xbox, PS4, etc.) support. * The gates in the Prison parking lot now open to police on foot and prisoners/criminals with keycards on foot, so you don't have to drive into the gate or press the button in the gate control room to open the gate anymore. * Moved the exploding wall escape to the fence next to the old location. * Changed the Town ground texture to a texture with slightly more grass instead of dirt. * Changed paycheck for Police back to $500 ($600 if you own the VIP Gamepass). * Fixed a glitch where the Camaro lags when using Rocket Fuel. * Nerfed bounties to $800 for Bank and Jewelry Store and $200 for robbing the Donut Shop and Gas Station 1. * Changed Jewelry Store money amounts to $4,500 for Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass owners and $1,500 for players without the gamepass. * Buffed helicopter. April 20th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed some glitches with the vehicles. April 10th, 2018 (Back To Earth Update) * Concrete blocks added to the construction on the 1M Dealership. * Changed map from alien themed map to classic map. All alien-related changes have been undone. * Made UFO smoother and made it 20% faster. * Fixed the helicopter rotor blades not moving. * Removed all alien easter eggs. * The Giant Rocket Easter Egg that was outside the Prison is now small. * Jewelry Store camera and laser lag fixed. * There is a new ramp in the Prison, near where the SWAT Van spawns. April 2nd, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed a glitch where you couldn't customize aerial vehicles. April 1st, 2018 (Alien Update) * New Vehicle: UFO, meteor cracked and showed the UFO inside. * Confetti showers now changed back to rain. * Hotbar reordering. * Aliens added around the map. * New alien Easter Eggs added. * More construction cones added to the 1M Dealership. * Alien themed map, such as a purple map, a galaxy sky, two Suns, an egg-shaped moon, etc. * The donut on top of the Donut Shop now only has one eye. * The Water Tower now has a crack in it that spills out Rocket Fuel. * badcc and asimo3089 NPCs at the Donut Shop and Gas Station changed. * The Helicopter has a shorter spawn time. * Giant alien tentacles are now found at every tunnel at the edge of the map. March 16th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * The Ready Player One event was made easier to complete (Although it was made slightly easier over time). March 12th, 2018 (Ready Player One Event) * Roblox hosts the Ready Player One event in 3 games, Jailbreak being one of them. See Ready Player One Event for more details. * Placed a fence in the Bank to stop some vehicles from entering the Bank. March 3rd, 2018 ([[1B Visits Update|1 Billion Visits Update]]) * New Vehicle: SUV. * A new Bank escape route. * New rims. (Billion rims and the Bloxy rims). * Rain changed from rain to confetti and it will also rain through everything. * Added a feature where you can fuel up on Rocket Fuel without actually going to a Gas Station by simply pressing the Rocket Fuel bar or pressing Q on an empty tank. However, this requires the Mobile Garage Gamepass. * McLaren speed/acceleration boost. * Added cones on top of the 1M Dealership. February 28th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Accidentally brought back the snowman/penguin sliding glitch. * Removed the Model3 Easter Egg. February 7th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Added the new "Meet the Devs!" badge. This badge is not required for the "MVP" badge. It turns out that this badge was a disguise for the Ready Player One Event. This badge will soon be removed and will be replaced by a real "Meet the Devs!" badge. February 4th, 2018 (Rocket Fuel Update) * Added Rocket Fuel. * New Easter Eggs. * New "Binoculars" item. * Map returned to the Grass Map, with snow-capped mountains. * VIP Owners now receive free Rocket Fuel every day. * New Flower Rims, replacing the Snowflake rims in Vault safes. * Police now get $2,000 ($2,400 if VIP) as a paycheck, and 300 (360 as VIP) from arresting. * Bigger bounties. (Bank and Jewelry Store - $1000 bounty, Killing a cop -$200 bounty, Gas Station and Donut Shop - $250, Cargo Train - $2,000 bounty {$500 for blowing up the vault and $1000 for robbing successfully}). * The McLaren was given a speed and acceleration boost. * Snowman and Penguin Package speed glitch is now patched. * Changes to the Meteor Easter Egg. January 15th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * On the Mini Map, the color of the dot that represents you was changed from black to white, to make you more visible on the map. * Coins in the Bank Vault near the money bag. 2017 Updates December 24th, 2017 (Miscellaneous Update) * Major improvements to the vehicles and Cargo Train. * McLaren has received a speed buff. * McLaren spawn location changed. December 23rd, 2017 ([[2017 Winter Update|2017 Winter Update]]) * Added the Cargo Train along with Cargo Train robbing. * The Bank is now refreshed and the laser layout is different. * Winter themed map. * Removed the Police Camaro. * New Vehicle: McLaren. * New Vehicle: ATV. * New Vehicle: Volt Bike. * Added the ability to convert any car into a police car. * Added The Vault, a new safe. * Jewelry Store and Bank cameras and laser colors changed. * New snow weather. * Added the ability to kick users from VIP Servers. This ability is given to VIP Server owners only. * Changed the Dirtbike's seating capacity from one person to two people. * Removed the cinematic camera feature. November 21st, 2017 To November 28th, 2017 (Black Friday Sale) * 20% off of all gamepasses. * 25% off of all of the cash purchases in-game, for the first time. * Added the cinematic camera feature (VIP server owners only). November 9th, 2017 (Miscellaneous Update) * Xbox Controls are back for sprinting and driving. * Thunderstorms are more frequent & lightning lights the map up. * Cameras are now smoother in vehicles. * A little no-clip detection (EXPERIMENTAL). * Fixed a glitch where the E prompts wouldn't show up most of the time. October 22nd, 2017 (2017 Fall Update) * Fall themed map. * Added Weather. * New "Fall Chrome" Body Color, wheel color, & window. * The Monster Truck has gotten a speed buff. * The Monster Truck has gotten 4 more seats. September 30th, 2017 (Monster Truck Update) * Added 1M Dealership. * New Vehicle: Ferrari. * New Vehicle: Monster Truck. * New Vehicle: Mustang. * New Easter Egg. * Added the Money Rim. * The "Police have entered the building" notification was re-added for the Bank. * Better exploit protection. September 13th, 2017 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed a bug where you couldn't purchase Garage items and Apartments. August 13th, 2017 (Official Release Update) *Added the Mini Map. *New Map Locations (Wind Turbines, Fire Station, Train Station 1, etc.). *New Escape Route from the prison. *Streetlights, Billboards, and Traffic Lights. *Gold Body Color/Wheel Color/Window Color & a new Pixel Skin for Beta Testers. *New "Jailbreak Starter Pack" deal for 499 Robux. *Gamepass Sale (20% off for all gamepasses). *Store Robbing frequency increased. August 8th, 2017 (Miscellaneous Update) * Cops now earn more for arrest and paychecks. * Shorter hold times for arresting. * Apartment prices have been cut in half. * You can now rob the Donut Shop and Gas Station 1 more frequently. August 6th, 2017 (Store Robbing Update) *Gas Station 1 and Donut Shop robbing. * Cash Donating and Cop Bribing (can't arrest for 45 seconds). * Added badges. * Police now have to hold E to arrest and to press E to eject criminals. * Added the ability to break out your fellow criminals out from handcuffs. * Galaxy texture and Star rims. * Map improvements. * Nerfed the Taser. July 29th, 2017 (Aerial Vehicle Shooting Update) *You can now shoot down Helicopters. * Added Garage 2. * Added the Ice texture. * Tire Popping now respects Gun damage. * Bug fixes and optimizations. July 19th, 2017 (Apartments Update) *Added Apartments. *New Zebra texture. *Lowered money prices (you get double the amount of cash for the Robux {R$}). July 8th, 2017 (Ramp Update) *Added Ramps. *Decorated the map (added grass, etc.). *Skins are now only loaded on your vehicle once you enter the garage or open the Mobile Garage Gamepass menu. *New Volcano and Frost textures. *Removed the fake grass in the Prison. July 5th, 2017 (Customization Update) *Added many new high-quality vehicle textures. (Made by Maplestick1). * A completely redesigned Garage. * Added engine and brake tuning. * Added customize-able license plates. * Added a new gamepass: Mobile Garage Gamepass (customize your vehicle anywhere). * Helicopters can now be customized. * Customizations and upgrades made to the car now saves across cars you have and when you buy a new car. * Refunding the old textures. Refund amount depended on how much and how many textures a player bought. June 29th, 2017 To July 5th, 2017 (Gamepass Sale) *All gamepasses were 25% off. June 25th, 2017 (Miscellaneous Update) * Buffed the AK47's magazine size from 14 to 30. June 24th, 2017 (Weapon Revamp Update) *Re-modeled the weapon meshes. * Added the AK47. * Added the Gun Shop 1. * Added crosshairs for every weapon, including the Taser. * New Donut eating animation added. * New Flashlight. June 17th, 2017 (Dune Buggy Update) *New vehicle: Dune Buggy. * New location: Donut Shop. Gives you a Donut when you go inside. * Added Tire Popping, used to slow down vehicles. * The last Vehicle no longer despawns. * Police Officers can no longer tase innocent prisoners. June 9th, 2017 (Dirtbike Update) *New vehicle: Dirtbike. * Shorter "closed" time on the Bank and Jewelry Store on VIP Servers. June 4th, 2017 (Jewelry Store Update) *New vehicle: Bugatti. * A new location to rob: the Jewelry Store. * The Spinner rims are no longer obtainable. * The Bank with the Bigger Duffel Bag gamepass gives 3,000$ instead of 5,000$. May 27th, 2017 (Daily Missions Update) *Police and criminals now get team-specific Daily Missions that reward cash. * Limited Fidget Spinner wheels added, classified as Ultra Rare and can only be found in safes until the next update, on June 4th. * Mobile version controls improvements and UI changes. * Other unlisted bug fixes and improvements. May 20th, 2017 (Mini-Cooper Update) *New vehicle: Mini-Cooper. * VIP exclusive chat message color was darkened to avoid confusing it with server-sent messages. * Cops now have access to the Bank before a robbery starts, but they cannot go past the vertical metal doors or the side door until a robbery starts. * Helicopter rotor blades are now red if hijacked and driven by a Criminal or Prisoner, and blue if driven by a Police Officer. * Pressing 'E' replaces walking into vehicles to enter them, as well as holding 'E' to hijack instead of the LMB (left mouse button). * The Driver of a Vehicle can now eject unwanted Passengers with a GUI in the bottom right corner. * Vehicles can now be locked with a 'Lock/Unlock' button. * Bank Vault opening speed increased. * Other unlisted bug fixes & improvements. May 13th, 2017 (Convertibles Update) *New vehicle: Porsche. *You can now press 'Space' to close the automatically-opened parachute. *SWAT Van now has sirens. *Pick-pocketing controls added to Mobile and Xbox versions. *Crouch can no longer be spammed. *Removed the ability to glitch into the Bank when it's closed. *Other unlisted bug fixes & improvements. May 6th, 2017 (SWAT Van Update) *New vehicle: Pickup Truck. * New vehicle: SWAT Van. * New map location: the Gas Station 1. * Cops can't enter the bank until a robbery begins. * Some Bank glitches Fixed * Other unlisted bug fixes, and improvements. April 29th, 2017 (Supercar Update) *New vehicle: Lamborghini. * Jumping out of a helicopter now deploys a parachute. * New gamepass: VIP Gamepass. * Volcano Criminal Base added. * Other unlisted bug fixes & improvements. * Added a Prison Jumpsuit Rack in both criminal bases to allow criminals to remove their Prison Jumpsuit. April 22nd, 2017 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed the Bank robbery not starting when you enter the building. * Cops can no longer arrest innocent prisoners. * After the player dies, the body would split instead of ragdolling. April 21st, 2017 (The Public BETA Release) * The official public BETA release of Jailbreak. 'Trivia' * There were a total of 27 updates released in 2017. * There were a total of 46 updates released in 2018. * There are a total of 10 updates (as of 2/20/19) in 2019. * There are a total of 19 updates before the official release. * The first update to have it's own thumbnail was the "Supercar Update". * There are updates that have used different thumbnail variants from the previous updates such as the Weapon/Items update and Museum update thumbnails. * Overall, there are 83 updates (as of 2/20/19). * The largest update is the 2018 Winter Update (Currently). * Before the 2017 Winter Update, every thumbnail had Badimo on them with different poses each update. TEST 4d1227b1485d15943ea75309dda3444f.jpg 512c36aed6b60c0a35827a56a994b787.jpg 0a3a2287f5da9bb78fb4c432feeadbfc.jpg 1d1717132505cb5699e952ce84f6997a.png Category:Blog posts